<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Butterflies by Elyrian_XIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316223">Magic Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/pseuds/Elyrian_XIII'>Elyrian_XIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/pseuds/Elyrian_XIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My secret santa gift for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/pseuds/StrangeMischief"> StrangeMischief </a>:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/gifts">StrangeMischief</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided to ignore the bottle prompt and use sunflower prompt as a background. Blue butterflies are supposed to represent Stephen's magic with big blue blob being a big butterfly that Stephen turned himself into xD I planned on Tony being bigger but I didn't notice that I accidentally drew him too smal until I got to the part where I had to cut him out... At lest the scanned version looks good. Ps the marks around Tony's eyes are supposed to be butterflies and sunflowers</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Scanned version (the entire thing didn't fit in the printer so you get a zoomed in version :P)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>